To the Continuation of the Dream
by yviennelightsphere
Summary: I am allowed translating into English by PrincessWindNight - Leanne . Summary again : "I don't want to lose the light inside me . I swore that I would live ... To me , that promise is more important than the destruction of the world " Elena Fernandes , a laid back , cheerful and even annoying exorcist . But the nightmares always chase after her . What is true meanings of that ?


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything … even OC . They belong PrincessWindNight **

**A/N : I want to write … but don't have any idea . So I'll translate this story into English . PrincessWindNight allows me to do that . Lea can write in English , but she is afraid the length . Ha ha , I'm genius**

**Night 1 : Opening **

"_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo"_

…

When she was small , she always loved that song … the familiar song .

Her mother played that melody . And the little girl sometimes hummed it . Mother told her it was father's song . But when she asked her who he was , she never answered .

Until that fateful day .

…

Those purple butterfies flutterily flew …

Around her … blood smelt fishy .

The nine years old litter girl just stood motionlessly , looking at where her mother collapsed .

And the killed smirked .

Elena woke up , drenched in sweat , her heart was stil pounding .

This nightmare again . The nightmare about blood and purple butterflies … and the man who had stigma in his forehead .

She went out of bed , grabbed her coat and tried to calm herself .

"It is only a nightmare…"

She looked at the mirror , seeing the Elena in mirror was looking back at her with tired look in her face .

It could be that her life was abnormal , but she was just normal girl , wasn't she ? A fifteen year old girl with avarage height and pale skin . Her long red hair was tied in a red ribbon ( they said she was like Lavi girl version … oh the imagination of Science Division … forget them )

After she had looked closely to not remain any sign of depression , she wore her uniform . ( A/N : PrincessWindNight said :"See Profile 1" , but I think I'll describle them ) . Her uniform consists of a hoodie coat and black skinny jean with gothic-type knee-length boots .

But …

~~~ A little later~~~

Elena looked at the screen which was loaded with Golemn , asked :

-Who is that boy ?

A white hair teenager with a golden golem , was on his way to the Black Order .

-Why didn't you drop him off the cliff? – Komui sipped his coffee , asked .

The Supervisor Komui Lee , the science division with his sister , Lenalee Lee , Elena Fernandes and Han Naan were watching that boy .

-The same reason why we haven't dropped you off yet … - Naan remarked coldly . For some reason , she was in bad mood .

-Nii-san , he has got Marshall Cross's golem with him – Lenalee stated , pointed at the golden golem .

Naan demanded without a second of hesitation :

-Dismiss him .

The boy said as he watched the door of Black Order :

-Excuse me , I'm Allen Walker and I've come on Marshall Cross' Marians' recommendation – Naan's aura darkened in danger , maybe she was planning to murder Allen right after he set foot in Black Order - I'd like to speak to the Order's management

-So , General is still alive , huh ? And he said he wanted to talk to someone , Supervisor – Reever asked his boss . Komui continued sipping his coffee , which was in a light blue coffee mug with a ridiculous looking, pink rabbit on it and simply said:

-Nope.

Reever sighed , asked Gatekeeper to examine Allen . Elena sighed , knowing what would happen next , maybe she should prepare to protect Allen , because there is someone who is more terrible than Akuma .

Allen's face turned white as the door suddenly came closer, with eyes that were about to fall out of his head.

All of a sudden, the Gatekeeper yelled:

-THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE !

-I know that … - Elena sighed .

-HE IS CURSED . THE PENTACLE ON HIS FOREHEAD IS CURSED ! HE IS AN ALLEY OF MILLENIUM EARL !

The science division shouted in unison :

-WHAT ?

Reever said quickly :

-Hey , about others Exorcists …

-They are all right – Number 65 answered .

Lenalee smiled , pointed at the screen :

-Kanda is already here .

-Awww ! – Elena had her hand on her forehead – Like I guess

-Oh , you know him too well – Naan teased her .

The situation even got worse as Kanda had just come back from his mission . Allen activated his Innocence to counter Kanda's Mugen . Great ! Against Kanda's Mugen … Elena didn't want to think about that even in her dream . But when Allen talked something about Marshall Cross's letter , everyone stared at Komui .

-I bet you didn't even look through your work , right ? – Naan smiled .

Komui ordered someoner :

-You there ! Search my deck !

-How the hell – Naan shouted angrily .

Komui was taken back , run :

-I'll help ! – Making Naan angry is never good idea . The most recently is she used her Innocence to freeze entire Komui's lab making everyone miserable more a week

After minutes of searching ( oh , Kanda hadn't killed Allen yet ) they found it . Komui demanded :

-Read it !

-"Komui . I send my student Allen to you . Thank , Cross"

-Ok , Reever , tell Kanda to stop .

Reever said to Kanda annoy .

Elena sighed ( again ? )

-What a hassle . Stupid Supervisor .

Naan's mood was worse than before :

-Cross's student ?

-Be happy – Elena said – You have fellow student .

Reever announced :

-We allow you to pass , Allen Walker

After arriving, Lenalee hit Kanda's head lightly with her clipboard , which even pissed him off more .

-I told you to stop .

Before Kanda said something , Elena crossed her arms , raised an eyebrow :

-Don't be so rude . Grumpy-Katana . Let him pass .

-Damn you , Ugly-Monkey ! – He shot back . And again , before he could use Mugen to attack Elena , Lenalee had stopped them :

-You should come in

….

Lenalee smiled at the newbie , introduced herself :

-My name is Lenalee , assistant of Supervisor . And she is …

-I'm Elena , call me Ele for short . It's ok – She shook Allen's hand .

Allen tried in vain :

-Ah , Kanda …

Kanda glared at Allen .

-Is it your name ? – Allen was lightly taken back but still asked him – Nice to meet you .

Kanda stated coldly :

-I don't shake hand with the cursed one .

And left Allen , who was very angry .

Naan went to them :

-Ignore him . He is always like that . You are Allen Walker ? – Allen nodded – My name is Naan , please to meet you .

On their way, they showed him the dining hall, the training room, the lounge, individual rooms, and the medical room , even fishy place of Komui .and explained a few things. Finally , Lenalee concluded :

-So many of us call this place 'The Home'

But Naan interrupted :

-Yes … or they just leave and never come back – Allen sweatdropped – Like Cross .

Then , they met Komui . The Supervisor greeted Allen with an innocent smile .

And … Elena sighed boredly as she heard Allen screaming in panic . He was being repaired by Komui … because his arm was damaged in battle with Kanda .

She heard Allen is parasite type . So , she said mockingly :

-Marshall Cross really is attractive with parasite student .

Naan scowled .

**Hope you guy like it **


End file.
